herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Horton
Edward J. "Eddie" Horton (voiced by Justin Shenkarow) is a 13 year old earthling, deuteragonist of "Lloyd in Space" and Lloyd Nebulon's best friend. Personality Eddie has been known to be sarcastic, witty and by far the most charismatic of the group. He often causes peer pressure among his friends and is a bad influence on them. Eddie almost never learns from his mistakes and can be unapologetic or remorseless. Despite this, it has been shown that Lloyd develops Eddie's personality as without him, Eddie is brought down to a loner and a dork, more so than before. Eddie also hates to be called Edward. Eddie is also the only one in the group who isn't afraid to stand up to the more popular kids, even when outnumbered or outmatched (though it doesn’t end well for him). Physical Appearance Eddie is a tall 13-year-old human with short, wavy orange hair with yellow hair, and pale Caucasian skin. He wears a blue long sleeve shirt, black shoes, red pants, and a puffy vest. Quotes *(To Lloyd after being called Edward)? "Edward? Why I oughta..." *(To Kurt and Lloyd)? "You two are pathetic." *(To Douglas)? "No skullus but I see a few new wrinkles." *(To Brittany and the girls) "Stop right there, you treacherous vixens." Gallery Girl from the Centre of the Universe (9).jpg Eddie_Horton.png Eddie_cautionwormhole.png Love Beam #9.jpg Caution Wormhole.jpg Caution Wormhole (3).jpg Caution Wormhole (2).jpg The Big 1-3.jpg The Big Sleepover.jpg The Big Sleepover (5).jpg The Big Sleepover (4).jpg The Big Sleepover (3).jpg The Big Sleepover (2).jpg The Big Sleepover (1).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (2).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (6).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (7).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe.jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (22).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (24).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (16).jpg Heads Up Blobberts! (2).jpg Ride Along (2).jpg Ride Along (5).jpg Ride Along (7).jpg Lloyd 5.png Doug.png Neither Boy Nor Girl (6).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (8).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (16).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (17).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (22).jpg Big Feud.jpg Char_31831.jpg Incident at Luna Vista (6).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (9).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (11).jpg Incident at Luna Vista (13).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (23).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (21).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (35).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (37).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (39).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (57).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (62).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (63).jpg The Big Sleepover (9).jpg The Big Sleepover (17).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (65).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (66).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (67).jpg The Big Sleepover (18).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (26).jpg Lloyd_and_Eddie_(Child).png Love Beam (1).jpg Love Beam (3).jpg Love Beam (8).jpg Ride Along (13).jpg Love Beam (9).jpg Love Beam (11).jpg Ride Along (12).jpg Ride Along (10).jpg Ride Along (9).jpg Double Date (1).jpg Double Date (2).jpg Caution Wormhole (6).jpg Caution Wormhole (7).jpg Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes